


Dreams

by Died on the way (EvilCatW)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M, Other, slowly but surely it turns into a collection of drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilCatW/pseuds/Died%20on%20the%20way
Summary: Truth appeared to Ed in dreams, as an eternal reminder of all his mistakes.Версия на русском.
Relationships: Edward Elric/The Truth
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, please understand and forgive me!

Edward Elric hadn't had a dream in a long time. Nightmares had plagued ed for several years of his life and he had never been happy about them, but now he was agree to even do that. He didn't sleep well (did he sleep at all?) for several years now, it didn't even bother him, it just irritated him.

Every time Edward closed his eyes, a white space appeared before him, once his gate and Truth, sitting in his favorite position with a sly smile on his face, no doubt directed at Edward.

Every time Ed woke up, he didn't feel tired or exhausted. It was like closing your eyes and opening them — just between this open-close, he for a few hours (moments?) it is transferred to white space to one higher being (God?). 

They don't talk. If only sometimes and the initiator is always Edward himself, asking the same questions. Truth doesn't answer, just smiles, shakes her head, and sometimes laments how Edward stupid.

Edward had long since stopped wondering what the point was. From time to time asking — why all this? — inclines to the opinion that the Truth simply hates him.

Edward would be madly happy to get rid of the Truth and this white space once and for all, but he can't do it. It had been a long time since he'd had a Gate, and he didn't want to be in the guardian's domain — not that he wanted to, of course — but did he have the choice. But The Truth has it's own opinion on this matter.

Maybe it's a punishment for all the sins he's committed. Or maybe the Truth has grown so fond of him that it can't let him go. After all, he has a lifetime and an afterlife to figure it out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing never let go  
> /slowly turns into a collection of drabbles/
> 
> English is not my native language, please understand and forgive me

When Ed was shot, he was alone - not counting the killer - on a deserted city street, with a bullet in his chest. He didn't even have time to think or regret anything before he found himself in a white space with a wailing white silhouette beside him.

Ed wasn't afraid of death. Still, he didn't want to die. At least because he knew for sure that he would end up in this space that he hated with the Truth that he hated. This means that he will not be able to hide from it in reality; that will not allow him to retire; that he was not allowed to pass through the Gate; it will not let go back; that Truth will be with him _constantly_.

There was nothing at the scene of the wound: no wound, no blood, no torn clothing. Eric asks the question, the Truth is responsible. In his own way: a reproach, a shake of the head, and another riddle.

The Truth laughs. Ed doesn't pay any attention to him.

Ed was used to it. He just blinks and opens his eyes in the same alley where he was killed. There is no hint on his chest that he was once shot — was there?

Later on, the deaths became permanent. Ed didn't plan on dying — at least not the first two times — it was just an accident.

One day, he just slipped on the stairs and ended up in a white space. A broken neck. Truth didn't say anything, just chuckled slyly. A few moments later, ed opened his eyes at the bottom of the stairs. Not a hint that he was dead.

After another death, he realized that the Truth would not allow him to pass through the Gate. Ed decided not to shy away from this chance and use it for good. Then he will be substituted to protect someone, then he will be found by detractors, to whom he managed to cross the road once, then, again, by accident.

The truth never gives a direct answer to anything. Ed doesn't ask for them anymore.

"I enjoy your company, _al-che-mist_ ," the eternal answer.

Ed just goes with the flow.


End file.
